Mistake
by TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Crowley has a plan, and it involves the Winchesters, but since when is that a good idea? Set season 9. AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

All mistakes are mine! Still getting used to this.

* * *

"So, it looks like we're in a predicament, doesn't it Moose?"

Crowley was right, even if Sam didn't want to admit it. Yes, they had finally killed Abaddon, but at what price?

Sam wasn't stupid, he knew something was changing in Dean, but he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know who to go to for help. Kevin was dead, Castiel was busy with his army and Gadreel, and he definitely couldn't ask Dean. Sam was dealing with so many emotions. He was worried about his brother, scared of how this would end for them, and still full of grief about Kevin's death.

That's how he ended up here, summoning the King of Hell for help.

'God, when did it get so bad that I have to ask _him_ for help.' Sam thought.

"Hello Moose, what's the problem now?" Crowley asked mockingly as he appeared.

"What's the problem? Right now, the fact that my brother is becoming darker and darker and I have a feeling you know what's happening to him!" Sam said angrily.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you helped us. I know you wanted the ginger bitch dead, and you had a piece of humanity in you, but there was more to it, wasn't there?" Sam said knowingly.

"Have" Crowley stated quietly.

Sam looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You said _had _some humanity left, I still have some. I never kicked my blood addiction." Crowley spoke.

Sam was surprised, but only a little. He knew how hard it was to kick it in the ass once you get addicted. Plus, he doubted Crowley wants to stop in the first place.

He spoke again, breaking Sam's thoughts. "That's why I'm here. I'm craving human blood, and I know you're always craving demon blood, so how about a trade."

Sam was rendered speechless. What was he supposed to say to that?

Crowley wasn't stupid, but he knew he could persuade Sam to do it with just the right words. "I can see you are struggling Moose, Dean is going to die, _or worse_, and you can't think of a single way to save him." Crowley argued.

Sam was going to grab the demon knife and stab him with it for even suggesting it, but three words kept echoing over and over in his head. _'Dead or worse, dead or worse, dead or worse.'_

The king saw Sam was becoming distraught, so he took advantage of it and pushed harder. "You drink the blood, get some cool powers, help Dean kill Metatron, then detox. Yes, it's not fun, but you'll live through it."

Sam couldn't argue at that. It would help take down Metatron and then he would stop drinking it. Or, he could keep the powers a little longer to help Dean with whatever was happening to him.

Sam shifted his weight anxiously and asked "If I do agree to this, which I'm not, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch" Crowley said confidently "one syringe for me and a cup for you and then we exchange, that's it. This isn't an official deal, call it an off the books trade."

"What about when we need more, which we will eventually." Sam retorted.

"Assuming we both want more, I don't see a problem with doing it again." Crowley answered.

"And I can stop when I want, you can't force me with a contract or something?" Sam inquired, wondering why Crowley would do this.

"You can get out whenever you want." Crowley assured while trying not to sound too eager for this to work.

With one last thought, Sam convinced himself he wouldn't mess this up and that it was the right thing to do. "I'm in" Sam stated.

"Good," Crowley said with a grin "go get the stuff."

Sam walked out the door to get the supplies, or at least that's what he thought he looked like.

Crowley thought he looked excited, which was a good thing. The more Sam wanted to do this, the more likely it was that Sam wouldn't want to stop drinking it and using his powers. The King of Hell was satisfied with how this worked out. He was one step closer to converting the Winchester boys to demons.

If only Crowley knew how bad of an idea it was. 

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! I think I'm going to add more chapters, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is short. School starts soon and I'm busy this week, so it might be a while until the next chapter. Sorry! I felt like this needed to be in the story though, so here it is!

I forgot to say this is set season 9 after 9x21 and it's also AU.

I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Sam thought as he walked away.

Sam knows this is a bad idea, but what else is he supposed to do? Dean won't let him bury the blade and he doesn't know what's happening to help.

Maybe he's just worrying too much. Thinking something bad will happen, when in reality it won't. But since when has something this big ever worked out in our favor?

Dean's at a bar blowing off some steam and shouldn't be back for a while, but he wanted to get this over with.

Sam grabbed two syringes and trotted back to the dungeon.

"Thought you usually drink this stuff?" Crowley asked when he saw Sam come back without a cup.

"I do," Sam stated as he shivered with disgust "but I'd rather not do this until I have to."

"Not second guessing yourself, are you?" Crowley quipped arrogantly.

Sam wordlessly grabbed a syringe and shoved it into Crowley's hand. He grabbed one for himself and winced as he drew blood from his arm.

Once Crowley did the same, they handed each other the needles and stepped back.

The King of Hell twirled his drug in between his fingers as he said "You need more, you know where to find me, but I'll probably be back first."

With that, Crowley disappeared with Sam's blood and a smug look on his face.

Sam left the dungeon and collapsed into a chair at the table. He stared at the demon blood, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He didn't have much time to decide as he heard the front door open.

Dean was back.

Sam quickly shoved the blood into his bag as he grabbed his laptop and turned it on.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he drunkenly stepped down the stairs.

Sam could see the Mark of Cain on his arm. That was the last piece in Sam convincing himself to do it. He wouldn't let that mark destroy his brother.

"Yep, everything's fine," He muttered.

It's not right now, but it will be. Sam's making sure of that.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! Again sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Also, R.I.P. Robin Williams.

Thanks!


End file.
